In the "07" year, (a) From X-ray scattering and EM image reconstructions, further attempts will be made to infer the attitude in which myosin subfragment 1 particles attach to regulated actin filaments. (b) Attempts will be made to record and interpret fluctuations arising from stochastic absorption/desorption of epsilon-ATP to S-1 active sites, using a quencher in the bulk phase. (c) Attempts will be made to measure distances from myosin S-1 "landmarks" to the tryptophanes and the nucleotide of actin.